Two Woman: Two Different Worlds
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Helena Bonham Carter shut her eyes as one word spiraled through her mind. Shit. What happens when actress Helena Bonham Carter swaps lives with pie Baker Mrs. Lovett? Will Helena be able to help Sweeney move on from Lucy and see the woman who was always there for him? Ideal for any Helenaist/Helena B C fans : sweenett as always fic up again! :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so fanfiction took this off the net, so I'm publishing it again once more :) I'm so sorry for all the trouble, and I want to say thank you for everything who took the time to read this and review, I don't think I've ever received that many reviews for one chapter, it's awesome and I love you guys so much for it :) Anyway, I finnaly managed to write an update :) _

_Summary: Inspired by my favourite actress. _Helena Bonham Carter shut her eyes as one word spiraled through her mind. Shit. What happens when two women from different worlds swap lives? Actress Helena Bonham Carter found herself in a berserk 19th century Fleet Street London whilst pie baker, Mrs. Lovett, found herself in the 21st century of London. Will Mrs. Lovett be able to get home? Will Helena be able to help Sweeney move on from Lucy and see the woman who was always there for him? A story of two women in this twisted tale. Sweenett as always :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd not any of the other real life people in here. This is written just for fun and in no way is this fic meant to offend anyone :) 

**I: A Twisting Tale**_  
_

* * *

_The atmosphere was filled with the thundering cheers and screams of the thousands of fans and the booming voice of the sound speakers. It was another cloudy day in London, bringing a sombre feeling to the air and like every other Harry Potter premier, it was raining. A small smile crept on Helena Bonham Carter's lips as she stepped out of the striking black limousine, her one red and one green high heel meeting together and her plum colored dress swishing around her legs. She walked down the red velvet carpet, half surprised at just how many screaming Harry Potter fanatics had turned up to catch a glimpse of the famous author. But then again, Helena thought to herself; catching the one crimson ribbon in her hair to stop it from falling out of her nest of wild curls, this was part one of the grand finale. She went up to the girl who was bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet behind the red velvet rope, her coffee bean eyes on Helena and a pen clutched in her hand._

" I love your dress!" she squealed with excitement.

Helena smiled, though she felt absolutely exhausted she was touched by the girl's comment. " Oh thank you darling, whats your name?"

The girl beamed a toothy grin. " Lydia, thank you!"

Helena returned the pen to her and moved on to find her partner, Tim Burton, standing to the side of the red carpet, hidden behind his dark shades. Helena gave him a small peck on the cheek, happy that he agreed to come with her. She loved the excitement of going to a premier, especially Harry Potter, but she was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up on the sofa with a nice cup of...diet coke. The blinding lights flashed in her eyes, alerting her to the camera in front of her and the microphone being shoved into her face by the reporter nearby who was speaking to the camera upfront. Helena's eyes scanned the uniform of the camera man which read Entertainment Tonight.

" I'm here at the premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two with Helena Bonham Carter; Helena," she turned around to Helena, her white teeth shining through her ruby lips. " Tell us about your outfit tonight."

Helena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she cast a glance down at the dress, her eyes drifting off to the side in thought. " Ah, well this is Vivienne Westwood", she began, brushing the ends of the dress with her hands. "Annnd I found it in my cupboard, and... that was about it. I did leave this a bit late, I think in future in another event I'll give a bit more time to it."

Lucy Hart raised an eyebrow as she scanned her outfit, landing on her shoes. " This is a fun statement you're making with your shoes this evening. Care to explain?"

Helena followed her eyes and almost laughed at her expression. " Well I thought, why not wear mismatching shoes? Who says we can't? For me, fashion is all about fantasy and putting unlikely things together. That's what I love. I genuinely love dressing up. I-"

Her sentence was interrupted at a small burp that tried to escape, quickly her hand flew to her mouth, restraining the burp to a small cough. The reporter raised her eyebrows as Helena recovered herself.

" Sorry, just...about to burp..from the coke." She explained, her hand waving slightly against her mouth.

The reporter opened her mouth to speak before a row of cheers broke out as Daniel Radcliffe stepped out of the stretched limousine; quickly she hurried off to find him. Helena suppressed an eye roll, not at all surprised but happy that she didn't have to answer any more questions. Hooking her partners arm in hers she leaned her head against him, finishing the journey up the carpet.

" That was graceful," Tim whispered to her on the burping incident.

Helena smiled, deciding not to reply as she reached the large doors to the theater. Helena gave a hard look at the building, catching Tim's eyes.

" I wouldn't worry if I was you about seeing myself on screen, most likely they'd have cut your part out again," he joked, a twinkle in his eye.

Helena gave him a sarcastic look , before she shook her head, a smile dancing on her lips " You know what, I wouldn't be surprised." Her eyes travelled to the side. " I'm going to the bathroom before the movie starts. Won't be long."

Giving him another kiss on the cheek Helena walked off, opening her purse and finding some chocolates to eat. She rubbed the side of her head, her eyes wincing. Dam this headache was a bitch, and Nell and Billy's little fight this morning didn't help it ether. Hell she wished she brought some pain killers with her. Reaching the bathroom she opened the door, swearing as she almost tripped over the step. Helena locked herself in a cubicle, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth and hoping that the sweet candy would calm down the throbbing pain in her head. Ether way it still tasted delicious. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes, letting her head lean back against the wall of the cubicle. Opening her eyes she was greeted by thousands of colorful dots blurring her vision, frowning she blinked harder. Maybe her contact lenses had dust in them? No that couldn't be it. Shaking her head she blinked harder, but this only blurred her vision more and now she felt dizzy. Yawning she knew she was completely tiered and her knees began to shake, as if made out of led and couldn't hold her weight. Before she knew it she was down and falling; Helena shut her eyes and braced herself to meet the cold ground but only kept on falling. She knew her head was spinning and felt her stomach somewhere else, she could feel her insides gurgling and knew she was close to throwing up. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the shadowy darkness; the feeling was to much for her and she passed out.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett paused at the door way, the tray of vegetable soup in her hands. Her eyes scanned the charcoal black room-dimly lit with the pearly moonlight rays, before they landed on Sweeney. He stood near the spiderweb cracked mirror, his hand on the grubby, dusty, oakwood table. She suppressed a sigh when she saw his eyes reflected in the mirror, cold and distant. The baker knew that he was thinking about Lucy, lord knows that was all he ever thought about. The tarnished wooden planks beneath her groaned in protest as she walked towards the barber, her lips pursed together as she thought of how she was going to get the barbers attention when his mind was so, very, far away.

" Brought you some breakfast dear", she said, trying to keep her voice cheery.

Her voice seemed to carry out for awhile, it was as if they were standing in a cave rather than a barber parlor, echoing from the walls and soon, it lost its chirpy nature before it died down to a deafening silence. She swallowed hard, feeling her mouth dry like the crusting desert sand. Reluctantly she took a small step forward, lowering her eyes she placed the tray down on the table nearby. She looked back up at him and paused, trying to find the right words.

" Mr. T," she asked softly. " Can I ask you a question?"

Mrs. Lovett was greeted by silence and half expected him to ignore her before he replied in a gruff voice.

" What?"

" What did your Lucy look like?"

There was no reply but she could feel Sweeney's shoulder tense at the mention of his wife.

" You can't really remember can you?" She murmured, walking over to him so she was merely inches from his neck.

" She had yellow hair," he whispered, as if concentrating hard to picture her.

Mrs. Lovett leaned in closer to him, her lips inches from his skin. " You've got to leave this all behind you now," she whispered, lowering her eyes. " Shes gone. Life is for the alive my dear. We could have a life us two, maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remembered. But we could get by..."

He turned around and looked at her, meeting her eyes. She felt her heart racing as she stared back into the dark, mysterious, chocolate pools she fell in love with.

The stomping footsteps made her jump in surprise as Antony ran in. Mrs. Lovett felt her heart freeze like an icy stone before she turned away, her eyes saddening. She swallowed hard and turned back around to see Sweeney and Antony deep in conversation and knew that she wasn't wanted now. She left the room.

Sweeney Todd paced back and fourth the barber shop, his razor griped in his hand and his eyes staring fixedly out the window. The night had grown to an inky black and was now sprinkled with the few shimmering stars, winking down at him. The barber paused to give a hard look at the city; the distant hooting of owls and the whispers of the passing wind could be heard, and apart from the fellow drunk man at the tavern or prostitute lurking in the alleyway, most of the Londoners had retired for the night. It now occurred to the barber at just how late it was getting and he knew that Antony should be here by now with Joanna. Fury and impatience began to bubble at the pit of his stomach, close to eruption, before a small growl escaped Todd's lips as his fist collided with the wall in frustration. What could be taking him so long? Sighing he let his thoughts trail off onto the judge. The judge. Sweeney brought his lethal weapon up to his eyes, flipping the glistening blade out and running his finger down the side with a vindictive smile. Tonight he would finally have him, and he would make sure he suffered just as his wife did.

Sweeney felt his throat tighten at the thought of Lucy. Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to picture her; her yellow hair, yellow like the petals on the fragrant daffodils he would pick for her, or the sweet honey he would pour on her bread for a meal. He remembered how it would especially shine a golden yellow under the sun and when she let it out her hair would stream gracefully down her back like a horses mane. Squeezing his eyes tighter he tried to imprint the image in his head whilst trying to remember her other features, but it seemed to be a shadowy blur. Groaning out in frustration, Sweeney stormed over to the desk and picked up the photo-frame of his wife and Joanna; his forehead creased as he stared longingly at the picture. Slowly he caressed the side of the frame, feeling the memories come back to him.

Mrs. Lovett lingered at the doorway of the barber shop with the pile of fresh, unstained shirts in her hands. Her eyes saddened when she saw him looking at the picture of his wife; after all it was the third time this week that he had taken it out. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him, placing the t-shirts on the bed.

" Mr. Todd?" she said quietly.

There was no reply and Mrs. Lovett repressed a sigh. Half of her told her to walk away, like she always did when he was in this distant mood and his eyes lost in the picture. After all he rarely ever talked to her and he sure as hell wasn't going to now. But Mrs. Lovett had a tugging feeling that pulled her to stay here, and she half hoped inside that he would bring up the conversation they had earlier before Antony ran in. It was absurd to think that he would, but she couldn't help but hope. Her breathing must have alerted him to her presence because he spoke.

" I forgot her eyes," he whispered hoarsely to the picture.

Mrs. Lovett blinked, surprised that he was speaking.

" They were blue, like round sapphires, always glittering in the light... or dark. They were beautiful."

Mrs. Lovett bit her bottom lip as she tried with all her strength to stop herself from crying, tentatively she took another step towards him.

" You can't keep on doing this to yourself love," she whispered gently. " Locking yourself up in here and staring at her all day isn't going to do you any good." Mrs. Lovett held her breath when she finished, but he didn't reply. She let out a small sigh. " You have to let her go and...move on," the baker paused, hoping that he would reply but all she received was silence. She knew that he wasn't paying any attention to her, but she still wanted to keep on speaking. Slowly she raised her hands and touched the back of his shirt, letting her fingers glide down and toy with the material of his shirt. " We could be happy," she murmured, her hands now gliding back up the material on his back. She closed her eyes as dreams of the sea drifted through her mind. " I could make you happy..." She cast a glance at the portrait that he was still staring at and let out another sigh. " I could be twice the wife she ever was."

She felt his muscles tighten beneath her hands as he dropped the picture, the glass tinkling as it smashed to pieces. Mrs. Lovett's insides froze as she took in a sharp breath, quickly releasing his shirt. Abruptly he stood up, whirling around to the baker and glaring at her with piercing, crazed eyes. Mrs. Lovett swallowed hard, taking a step back and glancing at the razor gripped in his hand.

" What did you say," he whispered threateningly through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Lovett squeezed her hands together nervously, stumbling back another step as he descended towards her. " Love, I-I only meant that-"

Her words were cut off as she was pushed against the wall, his razor dangerously skimming against her neck. Closing her eyes the baker took in a deep breath, trying to calm down her thumping heart.

" How dare you say her name," he spat.

" Mr. T, I didn't mean-"

Sweeney's eyes narrowed into a sinister glare as a growl slipped through his parted lips. He dug the razor in deeper, biting her neck with the burning blade. Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes and saw the blood seep through the deep cut.

" Mr. Todd!" she gasped in a shrilling voice, her eyes filled with fright on the scar.

Sweeney tore his eyes away from the bakers and looked down at the scar, shocked as to just how deep he had cut her. Slowly he released his razor, his hand shaking slightly. His eyes stared at the scar he had made as a thought ran through his head. He wasn't expecting to make her bleed...NO! Sweeney pushed away the thoughts that began to edge into his mind, doubting his actions. Sweeney brought his attention back to Mrs. Lovett and away from her cut, pointing his razor menacingly at her.

" Don't you ever speak her name again," he gritted.

Snapping the razor blade shut he whirled around and marched out of the room, slamming the door with a crashing thud. Mrs. Lovett watched him leave, a small whisper parting her lips.

" I love you..."

She finally surrendered to the tears. Leaning back against the wall she let her trembling legs give in and crumpled to the floor. She quietly sobbed as the warm tears trailed down her cheeks like soft pearls, stinging her cheeks and drenching the material at the top of her dress. Her hands were shaking and her heart had turned to ice as the coldness enveloped it, breaking it to pieces. Biting her lip she let the thoughts flood through her mind. She hated him, hated him for doing this to her. Why did I say that? She thought furiously to herself. Why couldn't I just keep my god damn mouth shut like I always do? But deep down inside she knew why. Because she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't get up out of bed and let the day drag on, her heart breaking each minute. She couldn't take living with Sweeney Todd like this anymore when she longed to tell him how much she loved him. She couldn't take the pain each day knowing that the man she loved didn't give a damn about her when she would scarifies everything she had for him. Yet through all this she still loved him. It was the biggest mistake of her life, loving him like a hopeless fool. Mrs. Lovett wanted more than anything in the world to hate him, to loathe him with pure hatred and let him feel the pain that he had put her through. But she couldn't; she loved him to much.

" Come on Nell, get a hold of yourself," she muttered.

Taking a few deep breaths she wiped away the tears and slowly began to stand up. She made her way over to the mirror to take a better look at the wound, wincing when she saw at just how deep it was. Maybe she still had some more ointment to apply onto this? Suddenly a sharp pain attacked her head, making her hand fly towards the pain. She shut her eyes, knowing that it must have been from the hectic day of working. Shaking her head roughly she hoped to clear some of the pain away as she began to stagger over to the door, beginning to feel dizzy. What's wrong with me? She thought, giving her head another shake. Maybe it was just from the loss of blood. She stopped near the door as the pain increased, leaning back against it and taking a few deep breaths. Mrs. Lovett's knees began to buckle as she slowly grew weak, the dizziness increasing. A shot of pain blasted through her head and she was on the ground, the darkness embracing her as she entered unconsciousness.

* * *

_Thanks guys please review and tell me what you think! :)_

_Lydia _


	2. An English Rose's Dilemma

_Guys I'm so sorry that it took me almost a year to get this up, I've just had so much going on right now, I know, it's no excuse. Thanks again to all my revierws who have been so supportive and sticking with this fic. I tried to hard on this chapter to make it right, so I do hope you enjoy it. If not, constructive critisim would be loved :) I also have grammar problems, so I would love a Beta. Thanks guys! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd nor an I affiliated with anyone in this fic. Again, this is simply made for entrainment purposes :)   
_

_**II: An English Rose's Dilema **__  
_

* * *

_He came down for breakfast today for the second time this week. He didn't say much, but I knew he meant well. Why does my heart flutter when I see him? Why do I love him? I see such sadness in his eyes when he mentions Lucy…poor thing. I love him, and I know he could be happy with me. If he would only let her go..._

Sweeney closed the book, he couldn't read any more, yet he still stared at the book in disbelief. His mouth dried as if he had dried swallowed saw dust and he felt the guilt slowly consume his insides. It had been a day since he had last seen Mrs. Lovett, not that he missed her…but he had to admit it was odd. Toby kept on pleading to go for help, but Sweeney refused: after all he didn't need the Beadle to come poking around. Sweeney sighed as his stomach grumbled again, he had been living on the lumpy porridge that Toby was cooking, and he had to admit that he did miss the Baker's cooking. He even missed her bright, chirpy nature that he had grown to loath. It was ridiculous: she loved him, and he was missing her presence. What was wrong with him?

Sweeney stood up and placed her diary back onto her desk before he retired to the window, staring out into the streets of London. He knew he shouldn't have read her stupid diary, but it was sitting on the desk, and his curiosity had got the better of him. Sweeney sighed, when the realisation slowly dawned. She _loved _him? No she couldn't...it was ludicrous, the mere thought of it made no sense. How could she? Then again, who knew what went on in that ridiculous mind of hers? She had been acting rather odd these past few days. The way her hand would rest suggestively on his shoulder, or how her lips would linger near his jaw for a moment or two, or how her eyes would light up when he entered the room...Sweeney shook his head, maybe the Baker was fond of him. It was completely absurd, but the Barber knew better than to question it, knowing that Mrs. Lovett always thinks of foolish things. It didn't matter now anyway, because she was still missing.

Sweeney's eyes scanned the filthy streets, in hopes of finding Mrs. Lovett within the crowds of people. Deep down inside he knew he should have listened to Toby, and at least go out looking for her. He should have listened to his gut instinct and go and find her: so why didn't he? Sweeney sighed again, it didn't matter, he had to find her now.

* * *

The world was spinning around and the rainbow of blotches soon formed together, scattering around the atmosphere like colorful stars. Helena was spinning to in the darkness before a thud split through her head, hammering away in her ears..or maybe that was her heart beat? Helena let out an aching groan as she blinked rapidly, awakening from consciousness. She felt as if she had been in a washing machine then regurgitated out. Slowly she sat up, feeling the carpet of rocks she was lying on crack underneath her. Blinking again she opened her eyes and gasped. Stony, baroque buildings, the clattering chariots and the misty whether greeted her. She stood up, wobbling slightly she noticed that she was in an abandoned alleyway. She frowned, somehow this seemed all to familiar.

Helena tried to retrace her steps. Where the fuck was she? Yes, she was at the Harry Potter premier, in the bathroom and then suddenly...she was here. Helena's frowned deepened, it was like deja vu . Suddenly she felt a shadow loom over her, causing her to drop her handbag. In a flash Helena turned around to see a tall, robust man, towering above her. She swallowed, feeling as if she had swallowed sawdust. His mustache twitch in a smirk as he narrowed his coal, black eyes at her.

" Hello sweetheart, now, you're going to cooperate now."

Helena's heart stopped a beat as he took out a gun and pointed it at her: her mind raced as she tried to think of a solution, and as if by instinct the heel of her shoe stabbed his foot before punched him, his head colliding against the brick wall. She gasped, grabbing her hand bag she quickly ran away before he got a chance to blink.

Okay, she thought to herself, panting as she slowed down. She must be dreaming, what other answer could there be? She frowned, seeing a baroque, slanted roof building. Then it struck her like ˇTimothy Spall's vomit: she was on the set of Sweeney Todd. She let out a small laugh.

" Okay Tim this is very funny, I don't know what happened, but you brought me back to the set of Sweeney Todd, didn't you?"

And that guy must've been in on the joke: Helena bit her lip, she had to remember to apologise to him. She took a few steps forward and leaned down, her hand running across the cobblestone pavement, she frowned, it felt so real. But the sign was up there: Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. She was touched that he had gone to this much effort, but she might as well explore.

" God Tim," she muttered as she approached the store. " This is revenge for telling everyone that you snore in your sleep, isn't it? I know there's some secret camera here where you and Johnny are most likely watching me, ha ha. Hilarious."

She scanned the desolate, dreary room, amazed at the authenticity of the set. It was like she was walking in the movie.

" Mrs. Lovett!"

Helena couldn't help but laugh when she saw her friend running down the stairs, as the Demon Barber himself. He raced down stairs, his eyes wide with disbelief.

" Where have you been? The shop's been closed all bloody morning because of your absence, and it wasn't good for my trade upstairs either."

Helena let out an amused chuckle. "Johnny, you're in on this as well? Well you can drop the act, okay? I know this is all a hoax, and right now I'm exhausted and just want to go home. So can we leave?"

Sweeney frowned. What the hell was this woman babbling on about? Something wasn't right: first Mrs. Lovett leaves for a day and then she returns as a completely different.

" Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said slowly. " What are you talking about?"

Helena took a step back, now frowning. Then it hit her: Johnny and Tim were supposed to be filming Dark Shadows. It was essential that they were on set, and no childish practical joke would stop them from filming. She couldn't possibly...NO.

Sweeney frowned as he watched 'Mrs. Lovett' stare off into the space. There was no denying her odd behaviour, but what could be causing it? She was out of her mind, and one thing was for sure: this was not good for her business. He needed her to bake those pies. Then it hit him like a crashing wave: she must have lost her memory. Most likely she had hit her head on something when she went out to the markets.

Sweeney had to get her memory back, and quick. An idea slowly formed in his head, it was stupid, it was absurd, but he had often heard that this was a quick way to cure amnesia. He just prayed that it worked. _Lucy, forgive me _

Hesitantly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, but he had barely kissed her before she violent pushed him away, dumbfounded. Sweeney stumbled back. Helena took a few steps back, her eyes wide with horror.

" What the fuck! What's going on-"

Helena stopped, not being able to finish her sentence. She must be dreaming, she must be. What the fuck did she drink last night? Helena pinched herself before letting out a yelp. No, but maybe...she bit hard onto her tongue before she jumped, letting out another high pitched yelp. Shit: this was not a dream.

" Mrs. Lovett...?" Sweeney asked uncertainly, now realising that whatever memory disfunction she was suffering from was not going to be cured by a simple kiss.

He also realised that whatever the hell she was suffering from was giving her...odd symptoms. What was wrong with the woman, Sweeney thought as he watched Helena rub her sore arm.

Turning back to Sweeney Helena took a deep breath before exhaling. " Okay, Sweeney...erm Todd. I have to tell you something: I am not Mrs. Lovett. My name is Helena Bonham Carter, and I'm from the twenty-first century. I was there, in London, in my time. And something bizarre happened and I-I still can't believe that this is real. But I'm clearly not dreaming."

She paused, letting the information sink in. Sweeney continued to frown. " No, this can't be it. You must be her, you look alike-"

" That's just it. I'm an actress, I played Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney Todd was a movie back home."

"I was in a movie?" He asked suddenly, mildly surprised.

Helena blinked. " Yes, and Johnny Depp played you. But right now-"

Helena was cut off when Toby burst in, his face flushed from the cold and his eyes wide.

" Sir, I searched all over Flee Streets and-"

He stopped, noticing Helena. " Mam, you came back! Where on earth were you?"

Helena opened her mouth to explain when Sweeney cut her off. " _Mrs. Lovett_ is fine, aren't you, _Mrs. Lovett?" _Sweeney's eyes glared at her, as if to say " Play along or else".

Helena found herself glaring at him, he seriously wanted her to pretend to be Mrs. Lovett? But if she knew Sweeney Todd, (and she did, she had adored the play, and had gone to see it three nights in a row, she had even bought the record), she knew that it wasn't good to argue with him. Taking a deep breath she tried to get into character.

" Yes, Toby love. I'm fine."

She smiled at him and walked over to ruffle his hair. " Now why don't you leave me and Mr. T alone for a few minutes?"

Toby nodded, his eyes glancing between the two suspiciously before he left. Sighing, Helena turned back to Sweeney.

" Follow me," he said gruffly before stalking off to Mrs. Lovett's room.

Helena shot him a glare, silently mimicking him as she followed him. It really was too bizarre. She watched as Sweeney opened up Mrs. Lovett's closet and threw out Mrs. Lovett's black corset, her signature dress with the dark sequins and crimson ruffles, and the laced boots onto the bed.

" What's all this?"

Sweeney turned to her, gesturing to the clothing. " This is your new attire. You need to get changed."

Helena's eyes widened. " Excuse me, I need to what?"

" Toby's been waking up half the neighbors in his search to find Mrs. Lovett, and he won't stop panicking. And I am not going through that. Until we can find out how we're going to get you back, you are to assume her role. I've reached this far to get the judge, and I'm not going to let her disappearance ruin it. Half of London will be suspicious if they find out their renown Pie Baker is missing."

Helena glanced at the clothing. " Still doesn't explain why I have to wear this," she saw his expression before she quickly continued. " People are always telling me what to wear and I'm constantly being told that I can't wear this or that. At least let me...add a bit of something to it?"

Sweeney stared at her in disbelief before waving his hand in the air. " Find, but just don't spark any suspicions. Now I better check on the boy."

She watched him stomp out before she stuck her tongue out at him, grumbling to herself. She swore Johnny was never this grumpy as Sweeney Todd. She let out a sigh as she picked up the corset.

" I really am never going to ditch this thing."

She threw it aside, she really couldn't be bothered with corsets right now. Helena changed into the dress, wincing at the scratchy material. She put on the shoes and glanced at the mirror, it really did look bland. Opening Mrs. Lovett's draws she found a few needles, threads and a pair of scissors. Ever since she had began her own fashion line, ( Pantaloonies), her sowing skills had improved. Helena smiled as the ideas formed in her head: she began to work.

Helena stood in front of the mirror, admiring her work. She had detached the skirt of her original dress and sowed it onto the front of Mrs. Lovett's skirts, adding an outer layer to the dress. It was like the outfit she wore to the Harry Potter Premier. She had cut the bottom ends of her dress out (she didn't fancy the heavy material around her ankles), and she had attached her ribbons to the dress to brighten it up a bit. These were only small changes-really Helena loved Mrs. Lovett's dress-but the atmosphere needed some more colour. A small smile graced her lips before she sat down at the edge of the bed, sighing.

The English Rose has left the building, she thought, stifling a laugh at her own little joke. She was really gone. Her thoughts drifted back to her family: Tim, Nell, Billy...What were they doing right now? She had barely been in this world for an hour and she already missed home. She'd find her way home though, she had too. Hopefully it would be soon. The door swung open and Sweeney walked in.

" I talked to the boy and said that you went to the markets and clumsily collided into a brick wall , knocking yourself out for a day. I told him that you needed to rest so he should be leaving you alone for now."

Helena numbly nodded. Sweeney stared at her before he caught sight of her outfit.

" What is that?" he asked.

Helena looked down, pursing her lips. " What? Do you think it was too much? People often say that."

" It's ridiculous," Sweeney stated. " And where's your corset? Do you want half of London to believe you're pregnant?" He peered down, noticing that her dress now sat just below her knees. " Do you want people to think of you as some common whore?"

This had done it. Helena snapped, her blazing eyes glaring at Sweeney's. " I'm sorry! But at least I'm agreeing to this ridiculous plan of yours. And a common whore? If you had seen the celebrities in my time. Paris Hilton., Jessica Simpson-"

Sweeney groaned, cutting her off. " You talk just as much as she does."

Helena stopped, still breathing heavily she sat down again. " Well it's true," She said flatly.

She honestly didn't know how Mrs. Lovett could put up with him. Oh that's right, she loved him. Then a sudden thought struck Helena; she jumped up. " Shit! If Mrs. Lovett is there then.."

She had a photo shoot for vogue, the filming of Rufus's 'Out of the Game' music clip- Helena's heart stopped a beat. She had to meet the Queen in honour for her portrayal of Elizabeth in 'The King's Speech'. She swallowed. And Sweeney knew by the fear in her eyes that this had to do with Mrs. Lovett taking her place. Helena could only hope that things would go well. She could only hope.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! Also did anyone pick up on craig Ferguson reference? I never understood what she meant when Hel said " Tim Spall's vomit". Anyway, reviews would be so appreciated, as would a Beta, if their are any grammar Nazi's out there! _

_Lydia :) _


End file.
